Character Profiles
Heroes Agent 9 Ajax Aku-Aku (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Alban Altair Alvar Amos the Balloonist Andor Annabelle Worthington Apara Apollomon Argus Asher Astor Audrey Willard (One of Noah’s classmates) Baby T (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Bakari Barbara Parker (Ted’s widowed mother) Baruti Becky Wright (One of Noah’s classmates) Bentley Bianca Bill Gordon (Francis’ father) Blink the Mole Boldar Boris Brandon Wilkins (Rex and Otis’ 25 year old older brother) Bruce Wilkins (Rex’s little brother and Otis’ older brother who is 11 years old) Bruno Bubba Bushroot Cale Goldsmith (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Cedric Chief Prowlus Chronicler (Deceased) Claude Cleetus Coco Bandicoot (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Conan Cookie King Cookie Queen Copano Coronamon (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Cosmos Crash Bandicoot (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Cray the Balloonist Crunch Bandicoot (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Cynder Cynder's Father Cynder's Mother Cyprin Cyril Cyrus Damon Daniel Dykstra (Megan’s father) Darius Dazeroth (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Delbin Derek Turner (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Devlin Diana Goldsmith (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Dianamon Dingodile (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Dukemon Eldrid Elizabeth Wilkins (Rex and Otis’ mother) Elora Ember Emily Dykstra (Megan’s 7 year old little sister) Enzo Flame Francis Gordon Garrett Parker (Ted’s stepfather) Gavin George Smith (Noah and Hilda’s father) Gerald Wilkins (Rex and Otis’ father) Gildas Goht (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Gosnold the Balloonist Greta Gunnar Gyorg (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Hak the Balloonist Halvor Handel Hexus Hilda Smith Hollyanna Witherspoon (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Hunter Ian Parker (Ted’s 5 year old little brother) Ignitus Isaak Ivor Jamie Smith (Noah and Hilda’s 11 month old baby sister) Jarvis Jed Jennifer Worthington (Annabelle’s mother) Jessica Dykstra (Megan’s mother) Kasiya Kate Smith (Noah and Hilda’s mother) Kelsey Parker (Ted’s 11 year old older sister) Kelvin Kosoko Lateef Leomon Lindar Liquidator Lucas Lunamon Lutalo Lyle Magnus Marco Marco the Balloonist Maria Parker (Garrett’s mother and Ted’s step-grandmother) Martha Smith (Noah and Hilda’s grandmother) Maximos Mazi Meadow Megan Dykstra Megavolt Miriam Gordon (Francis’ mother) Mole-Yair Molly Parker (Ted’s 3 year old little sister) Mother T-Rex (Baby T's mother) (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Mrs. Spencer (Noah’s teacher) Mudada Nestor Nevin Nils Noah Smith Obasi Odolwa (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Ogremon Oswin Otis Wilkins Paul Worthington (Annabelle’s father) Philip Smith (Noah and Hilda’s grandfather) Polar (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Professor Pura (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Quackerjack Ragnar Revilo Rex Wilkins Rosco Sadiki Sakuyamon Sam Smith (Noah and Hilda’s 4 year old little brother) Sergeant Byrd Sheila Skull Kid (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Sombra Bandicoot (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Sparx Spyro Tael (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Tatl (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Tawna Bandicoot (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Ted Parker Terrador Theodore Wilkins (Rex and Otis' 1 year old baby brother) Thor Tiny Tiger (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Titan Todor Tomas Trondo Tuco the Balloonist Twinmold (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Ulric Unika Useni Volteer Wizardmon Yaya Panda (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Yuffie Kisaragi Zachary Parker (Ted’s other 5 year old little brother and Ian’s twin) Zander Zane Zantor Zeke Zikomo Villains Aparoid Aparoid Queen Black Narcissusmon Blowhard Bluto the Rhynoc Buzz Captain Skab Colossus Yeti Crush Dark Oakmon Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Dr. Neo Cortex (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Dr. Nitros Brio (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Dr. Nitros Gin (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Dr. Shemp General Gaul Gnasty Gnorc Grendor Gulp Jacques Koala Kong (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Komodo Joe (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Komodo Moe (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Malefor Metalhead Metarexmon Nitros Oxide (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Pale Bayleafmon Pinstripe Potoroo (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Pyros Red Pinemon Rilla Roo (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Ripper Roo (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Ripto Scorch Scratch Sniff Sleepyhead Sorceress Spike Toasty Tykoon (Season 4 character from "Crash Bandicoot Adventures") Uka-Uka (Season 4 character from “Crash Bandicoot Adventures”) Yellow Zelkovamon Zanita Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Spyro the Dragon Fanmakes Category:Spyro the Dragon Parodies